1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an on-vehicle electronic control unit for controlling electrical equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, automobiles have been provided with various electrical equipment such as an electric door lock systems, electric flexible outer mirrors and similar devices. The electrical equipment to be provided differs depending on the type and grade, etc., of an automobile as well as the utility of the automobile, i.e., a commercial car, etc.
Conventionally, electronic control units for controlling the electrical equipment are arranged and mounted on automobiles in a manner such that a dedicated electronic control unit is provided for each combination of electrical equipment mounted on the vehicle.
Thus, the conventional electronic control units are required to be manufactured such that the number of types of dedicated electronic control units is same as the number of types of combinations of electrical equipment. As a consequence, since the microcomputer and the print circuit board of the electronic control unit are required to be designed and manufactured independently depending on the type of the combination of electrical equipment, there arises a problem that the cost of the electronic control unit becomes expensive and the management of the parts thereof becomes complicated.